everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowed In
Summary: After being snowed in at the Bound-Amitola house after a new years eve party. Hilarious drunk things happen after the guests, Chain and Prism drank to pass the time and to cope with cabin fever. *more draw the squad* (We open up on Huli and Qrow stepping out of a car. Lupe runs out of the house to greet them.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: You're here! Hooray! Is Foxx here? Qrow Otur: Unfortunately, he caught a cold yesterday. Lupe Bound-Amitola: Awww...We were gonna meet up here and teleport to Adam's together to meet up with the other dudes. Also Adolpha's with the girls in New Troy now. Huli Shang: Don't worry Lupe, it's just a cold I'm sure Foxx will be there with you guys in a little bit. Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'Alright then, see ya! '(He teleports to the Solarium tribe and regroups with the other dudes and their puchis and they decide to start a Nerf gun war. Meanwhile in New Troy the girls are with their puchis and watching a movie. At the New Years Eve party at the Bound-Amitola house, the adults are mingling and having a good time.) Branwen Odinson: 'Yo Chain! This is some party you and your hubby planned. '''Katherine Odinson: '''It's great! '''Taiyang Hou: '''Yeah man, you really know how to throw a party. Now that the kids are away, I guess we can have some real fun! '''Amanda Hou: '''Honey, are you sure? Hero told me about what happened at their bachelor party. '(Taiyang sweats nervously.) Taiyang Hou: 'Oh well.... '''Kana Kaiyo: '''Yeah, you were singing and barfing. '''Taiyang Hou: '''At least I didn't pass out like Shield. '''Shield Roma: '''Hey! '(Prism clinks his glass with his spoon.) Prism Amitola: 'Alright guys! It's almost time for the count down. It's nice to spend New Years together after such a long time. '''Everyone: '''10....9....8...7....6....5....4....3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! '(They all look outside to see the fireworks but then a news report appears on TV.) Reporter: 'Hello folks! Sorry to ruin the fun but the grand fireworks display is cancelled due to the sudden snow-storm which has caused multiple snow-ins, please keep your doors and windows locked and keep the heater on. '(The adults all go to the front door and to their shock, they are snowed in.) Hero Şervan: '''Dammit. '''Evin Şerr: '''Did anyone bring their portal bracelets? '''Mirî Darcy: 'Not this time. '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''I don't think any of us did. '(Vali starts panicking.) Vali Lokasenna: 'What are we gonna do?! Sooner or later we're all gonna get cabin fever and all die!!! '''Fang Serpent: '''Vali, breathe. It's alright. We just need to wait till morning. Plus the kids are fine. And besides we still got a whole load of booze left. What do you say? '''Most people: '''Yeah! '''Dele, Zane, Erin, Vali, Amara, Ignatius and Liv: '''Oh no not again. '(The camera cuts to a montage of everyone downing bottles and shots one after the other. Soon the house is pretty much filled with drunk people. The camera zooms in on Chain and Prism getting drunk hungry.) Prism Amitola: 'Yo guys! Wanna make shome schnacks? '''All drunk: '''Yeah! '''Blake Winter: '''hold on! I need to set a GoPro for this! '(The kitchen is soon turned upside down. The oven is on fire while Hero is passed out on the floor in a food coma after eating too much cookie dough and Evin is curled up in a foetal position on the floor drunk crying and regretting things, Raaja is wearing a pink apron and admiring himself in the mirror, Branwen is trying to crack the eggs and losing his mind, Katherine facepalming with another beer in hand and Zane takes a look at the GoPro footage and is absolutely regretting everything.) ' '''Zane von Olympus: '''Why? '''Felecia MacCumhail: '''Because...awesome... '(The sober guests face palm. Ilia passes out after downing too many vodkas. Tsuki and Felicia are panicking, thinking that she's dead, Yue tries to perform CPR seliph decides to check for her pulse by listening to her foot and Serenity runs in drunk with a first aid kit. Raaja comes back from the kitchen and throws off the apron revealing that he's wearing a mankini.) Raaja Parameshvar: 'Hey! I have an idea! '''Sober people: '''Please no... '(Raaja runs up the stairs and jumps down while dabbing but hits Zane in the face, knocking him down. Zane gets up and simply drags himself to the couch and plops himself down to a passed out Ebony and a drunk talking Saaya.) Saaya Vadh: 'And he don't listen to me...Hey I'm Daren Salve I'm so great!... '(Saaya then passes out) Erin Discord: 'Uh...I think I'm gonna go sit in the shower for a while. '''Zane von Olympus: '''Me too. '( They open the bathroom door and scream and quickly shuts the door behind them. Jason and Miri poke their heads out the door.) Jason Darcy: 'Oh, come on Zane! It's better when someone's watching! '''Erin Discord: '''This is a nightmare... '(Meanwhile Vali is in the guest bedroom with Amara trying to get some sleep while the drunk mess takes place downstairs. He hears some neighing coming from outside the door. He yawns and walks to the door, he opens it to see Asura and Arashi, butt-naked and on Sleipnir's back and they all have lampshades on their heads as hats.) Vali Lokasenna: 'Why? '''Asura Raakshas: '''Oh come on Vali...Don't you wanna do some...horse-play with us? eh? '(Vali quickly shuts the door and goes back to bed. He stumbles into bed and suddenly somebody decides to join them. Blake gets into the bed and falls asleep in a weird position with her feet at Vali's face and her hands are touching Amara's face.) Amara Cupid: 'This was a terrible idea. '(Meanwhile Liv, Dele and Ignatius are trying to find a place to rest.) Ignatius Hyrr: 'Why is there a fire in here? And why is Noche carrying Jete to it? '''Noche Severo: '''IT MUST BURN! '''Liv Mercybringer: '''NOCHE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '(She runs in dand stomps out the fire and takes Jete from Noche. Who stumbles back to Hanabi and they are about to start making out when Malachite shows up in a fake mustache and shaking some maracas.) Malachite Nile: 'Now kiss! I'm setting the mood. '(The three walk out of the room and find another guest room where they all stumble in to sleep. sometime later in the night Ignatius decides to go and get a glass of water. He walks into the messy kitchen to see a real mess in front of him. The drunk people are cheering on a horse jumping game and he gets pulled in to hold up one of the sides of the pole alongside a drunk crying Hebi. Sleipnir jumps over it with Kana on his back and Qrow is on the floor, Chain is spaced out, Vendetta throws some money onto Kana while Aura is drunk grumpy and Aira is carrying her and cheering. Ignatius ditches them and goes back to the room. The next day the snow has begun to melt and everyone is all hung over.) Chain Bound: 'Let's just pretend that non of this ever happened. '''Everyone: '''Agreed. '(They all burst out laughing and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes